Kissing in Storm
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: "Berikan aku satu malam saja, Hinata."/Demi Naruto dan demi Sakura, aku telah rela melepaskanmu./"Perasaanku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengalah, Sasuke."/Gaara, maafkan aku.Aku tak bisa menolaknya... SasuxHina, GaaxHina, NaruxSaku, SasuxSaku


Tahu rasanya jika harus menghancurkan perasaan dia yang kita cintai?

Rasanya begitu…

Sakit.

.

**Kissing in Storm**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alur bolak-balik bikin sengsara. _Flashback_ atau bukan, mohon dicermati sendiri. Hehe :)

.

.

.

Rasanya otakku membeku ketika aku terkulai lemas di sampingnya. Berbaring mirip menatapnya yang tertidur pulas dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh. Kuletakkan tangan kiriku di atas dada bidangnya. Hangat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih lembut dari jantungku. Detakan itu begitu teratur. Begitu damai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kini berada di mimpinya. Atau mungkin—siapa. Tapi aku tahu ia kini tidak gelisah sepertiku. Aku yang masih terjaga. Aku yang sudah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi…

Aku bangkit. Berjalan ke balkon villa yang sejak tadi pintu di ambangnya dibiarkan terbuka. Angin dingin pegunungan mendesir dingin di wajahku, Mengibarkan anak rambutku yang setengah basah oleh keringat. Tetapi tusukan angin tak kuasa menembus selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhku. Aku merasa terlindungi dari dosaku sendiri.

Mataku menatap dingin pada barisan cemara yang menjulang jauh di sana. Mempertanyakan, apakah seluruh unsur semesta di sini, baik yang hidup maupun yang tidak hidup, juga menghujatku—sebagaimana yang kubayangkan sebagai reaksi Gaara jika mengetahui bahwa aku telah bercinta dengan orang lain sebulan sebelum pernikahan kami?

Aku hanya bertanya. Bertanya pada kekosongan yang—bahkan—tak lebih senyap dari bisu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan saja. Pengganggu."

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam laci meja lampu dan menguncinya. Ponsel hitam itu pasti masih bergetar di dalam sana. Dari Sakura, aku tahu.

"Dia mencarimu," aku menatapnya. Dan betapa jahatnya aku karena aku justru berharap semoga jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah—

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke menatapku yang masih duduk diam di tepi ranjang. Tanganku memainkan ujung _sweater _yang kukenakan, hanya berusaha mencari kesibukan lain selain menatapnya—kemudian tenggelam di mata birunya... dan berharap lebih untuk malam ini… Meski, baiklah, ini terlihat sangat tolol. Namun, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kamu tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk menatapku, kan?"—jujur saja, hanya menatapnya pun aku sudah bahagia.

"Ti-tidak." Kali ini, aku akui, aku gugup. "Sasuke yang mengajakku."

"Kau terlalu polos, Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, kemudian duduk di samping kananku. Ia hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti diantara kami. Jujur saja, aku selalu hapal dengan wangi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, wangi itu rasanya sama seperti bau tubuhku sendiri.

"Gugup?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Jarang-jarang kan bos mengajak jalan-jalan?"

"Ti-tidak," kenapa selalu kata ini yang keluar dari mulutku? Rasanya aku harus belajar lebih giat untuk lulus jadi pembohong. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke mengajakku pergi ke villa keluarga tanpa…,"—aku benci mengatakan ini, jujur saja—"Sakura…"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng perlahan. Menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum perlahan. Aku merinding melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu sungguh menghipnotis. Kenapa senyum seindah itu harus jadi milik Sakura? Sakura yang jelas-jelas mencintai Naruto! Sakura yang tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang lebih besar dibandingkan cinta yang selama ini kupendam tanpa bisa kuungkapkan… Kenapa bukan aku? Sakura menjadi Nyonya Besar Uchiha... Sementara aku? Kalau bukan karena Sasuke telah mengenalku sejak kecil, mana mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk menjadi sekretarisnya?

"Kau menyesal, Hinata?" bisik Sasuke, sebelah tangannya menyentuh rambutku, menyelipkan surainya yang mengganggu di samping telingaku. Ia kembali berbisik, kali ini lebih dekat, "Beri aku satu malam saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu bergitu cepat. Dan kini Sasuke telah tertidur di ranjang yang spreinya sudah sangat berantakan. Kemeja biru laut yang tadi dikenakannya kini terjatuh begitu saja di ranjang. Di samping onggokan kemeja toska, span hitam dan _sweater_ putih milikku. Baju kerja, bos yang tertidur dan villa—cukupkah untuk memenuhi kriteria perempuan jalang? Hanya satu yang belum. Segepok uang kertas yang dihantamkan di atas tubuhku.

Hanya ketiadaan satu hal itulah yang menegaskan bahwa aku di sini, bercinta dengan bosku, semata-mata karena kami saling mencintai. Saling menginginkan. Cinta bertanggung jawab penuh atas kekhilafan kami.

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku menyesal karena tidak menyesal... Ya. Aku memang tidak menyesal atas perbuatan tak pantas itu. Seharusnya aku mengutuki diri karena telah melakukan dosa yang begitu besar. Mengkhianati Gaara, kekasih yang sudah tiga tahun menemani susah dan senangku. Mengkhianati Sakura, wanita yang telah lima tahun menjadi istri Sasuke.

Dan mengkhianati Naruto…

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu setan mana yang telah membuatku rela melepas seluruh pakaian kerjaku dan membiarkan Sasuke bergerak sedemikian gesit mengunci tubuhku. Ia membiarkanku mencengkeram, mencakar, menjambak, namun tak pernah membiarkanku lepas dari himpitan tubuhnya. Sasuke membuatku gila. Ia berjingkat, menggunakan lidah dan bibirnya untuk mempermainkan tubuhku. Berulangkali ia menyatukan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Kakiku yang tertekuk sampai menekan kasur begitu kuat. Tekanan yang diberikan Sasuke terlalu hebat, ia tak pernah membiarkanku bernafas dengan lega. Ia membuatku terbakar dalam setiap detik yang kami lewatkan bersama. Lidahnya bergerak mengincar lidahku, tak rela jika aku mengerang atau memintanya berhenti.

Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin masih berdesir lirih dan membuatku membuka mata. Aku menyentuh bibirku. Rasa manis itu… bukan manis yang kukenal. Bukan dari seseorang yang sudah melamarku di bawah hujan. Bukan dari seseorang yang telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejarku sekian tahun lamanya. Bukan dari seseorang yang kucintai sebagai calon suamiku…

Melainkan dari seseorang yang selama ini kuanggap tidak akan bisa membalas cintaku...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian jangan saling menyakiti." Naruto bahkan masih bisa tersenyum ketika Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggenggam tangannya. Aku tidak berani menatap mata biru itu. Aku hanya terduduk lesu di samping kiri ranjang Naruto. Aku juga menggenggamnya sebelah tangan pemuda itu, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk meletakkannya di pipiku seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Kita bertiga dan Sasuke sudah lama bersahabat. Kalau nanti Sasuke sudah pulang dari studinya di Helsinki, kalian boleh mengajaknya melihat makamku, tapi jangan ada diantara kalian yang mencoba mengabarkan keadaanku saat ini… Kalau aku mati pun, kalian sama sekali tidak kuijinkan untuk mengirimkan kabar padanya."

Aku menggenggam tangan Naruto. Begitu dingin. Kulirik Sakura yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu di depanku, di sisi kanan Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaan Sakura. Aku tahu selama ini ia terlalu banyak berbohong. Aku tahu di mata _emerald_ itu ada cinta yang ditutupi kabut, yang berusaha mengingkari kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi ia pasti akan kehilangan. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura yang kuat menangis separah itu.

"Sakura," Naruto memanggil, melepaskan genggaman Sakura dan menyentuh dagu gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Lihat aku."

Aku menunduk. Aku tidak mau menatap air mata mereka lebih lama lagi.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura, dan begitupun yang kuyakini tentang perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak pernah menduga kita akan berpisah secepat ini, tapi kenyataannya memang begini dan sampai di sinilah jodoh kita," Naruto menghela nafas, menghapus air mata Sakura dan melanjutkan, "berjanjilah kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Aku ingin Sasuke menggantikan aku untuk mencintaimu setelah aku pergi…"

Refleks aku mengangkat wajah. Ada perasaan yang ingin meledak seketika. Aku ingin menyela, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Salahku sendiri jika aku tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa sejak dulu aku mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah pergi delapan tahun yang lalu, dan aku tidak tahu apa sekarang ia tengah menatapku dengan kecewa dari langit sana.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Langit begitu bersih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada makhluk langit yang marah padaku. Mungkin, Naruto kasihan karena sekarang ia sudah tahu bahwa aku dan Sasuke dulunya saling mencintai? Atau mungkin, karena ia sebenarnya tidak rela Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura?

Aku merapatkan selimut yang membalutku dan bergerak lebih dekat ke pagar balkon. _Sedang apa Sakura? Sedang apa Gaara?_ _Naruto, biarkan aku bahagia satu malam saja…_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia terkena gagal ginjal?" Sasuke berlutut di samping makam Naruto, mengelus batu nisan sahabatnya, masih dengan tatapan penuh rasa sakit. "Aku tidak percaya kalian tega tidak mengabari aku! Kalian ini teman macam apa?"

"Naruto melarang kami memberitahumu, ia tidak ingin studimu terganggu, Sasuke," Sakura yang menjawab. Aku hanya berdiri mematung di sampingnya. Membeku.

"Kalian mengecewakan aku…,"—Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tega melihat lelaki yang begitu kucintai menangis terisak-isak—"Aku menjadi yang terakhir tahu… Aku jadi orang yang tidak sempat melakukan perpisahan dengannya…"

"Sasuke…" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku menyentuh pundak Sasuke perlahan. Aku ingin, benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin ia membagi tangis bersama denganku. Aku hancur melihatnya hancur. Aku tidak tahan jika harus melihat malaikat itu menangis di depan mataku.

"Sasuke…" Aku berlutut di sampingnya. Aku ingin membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Agar ia bisa menangis sepuasnya. Agar dia tidak perlu membasahi makam Naruto dengan air matanya. Tanganku terulur menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Begitu dingin. Sangat dingin. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tanganku. Begitu kuat. Aku merasa… Ada sebuah ikatan yang sulit diartikan di antara kami. Apa dia juga mencintaiku? Aku menatap mata hitamnya. _Sasuke, apakah aku bisa memilikimu?_

"Hinata…," ia memanggil namaku tanpa sadar. Hatiku berdetak luar biasa. Aku memang bersahabat baik dengannya, tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun menggenggamnya, mendengar ia berbisik begitu lembut padaku. Perasaan ini membuatku lupa. Di belakang kami ada Sakura…

"Sasuke, Naruto memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku," Sakura berkata, membuat Sasuke kontan melepaskan genggaman kami.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Meminta kejelasan. "Aku? Jadi kekasihmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Membuang pandangannya dari Sasuke dan menatap kosong ke batu nisan Naruto. "Dia mempercayakan aku padamu… Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mencintaimu, dan begitu pula kamu terhadapku, tapi ini pesan terakhirnya. Ia ingin kita bisa hidup bersama dan saling membahagiakan…"

Aku terus menunduk. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke melihat air mataku yang bergerak turun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Aku berjingkat karena terkejut. Refleks aku membalik badan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatku begitu kaget. Aku menelan ludah, melihat Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat denganku dengan tubuh polos.

"Aku terbangun karena kedinginan dan mencari selimut. Ternyata kau bawa."

Aku menggeleng kecil. Berusaha menghilangkan semua lamunanku tentang Naruto dan kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Sasuke meraih daguku dan mengecup bibirku perlahan.

"Masih lima jam lagi hingga fajar datang. Kau masih mau melewatkan malam denganku, atau ingin tidur saja?" ia berbisik lirih. Mengecupi leherku dan menyibak selimutku.

"Terserah kau saja," aku menjawab, getaran itu kembali menguasai alam bawah sadarku.

Sasuke membuang selimutku dan membopongku dengan mudah. Aku dibaringkannya kembali ke ranjang dan ia mengelus rambutku perlahan.

"Kalau suatu ketika Sabaku no Gaara menyakitimu, jangan segan-segan untuk bilang padaku…"

Aku tak mengangguk. Dan aku tahu ia pun tak membutuhkan jawaban. Sasuke kembali berkuasa atas diriku. Menciumiku dengan ganas dan menggelitikku dengan nakal agar aku tersulut untuk mengikuti permainannya. Aku memang sudah menyerah. Aku tidak berani menolak sesuatu yang memang sudah kuinginkan sejak lama.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu… Seumur hidupku…"

Sasuke meleburkan dirinya kembali ke dalam diriku. Menggesekkan bagian dari dirinya di kulitku hingga aku tergelitik untuk terus melanjutkan. Malam itu kami bercinta hingga bulan turun digantikan sang fajar. Entah berapa kali kami melebur menjadi satu. Bercinta di atas pengkhianatan. Menikmati badai yang kami ciptakan sendiri. Kami sama sekali tidak memikirkan kehancuran. Cinta selalu gila. Begitu pula aku dan dia.

_Gaara, Sakura, untuk cinta yang sudah terpisahkan oleh keadaan selama hampir satu dekade, bolehkah kami menikmati kebahagiaannya walau hanya semalam?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, menerima kau, Sabaku no Gaara, untuk mencintainya dan menghormatinya dalam susah maupun senang…" Kata-kata itu mengalir lancar dari bibirku. Namun, tidak dari hatiku. Aku mengucapkannya seperti robot. Tulus. Sungguh-sungguh tulus. Tapi hambar. Aku mencintai Gaara. Tapi hanya cinta platonik yang sama sekali tidak dalam. Mataku mengerling sebentar. Di ujung sana, ada Sakura yang menatapku dan Gaara dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke? Ia membuang pandangan ke langit-langit yang dipenuhi lampu dan bunga mawar.

Aku menggigit bibir. Teringat sepotong benda kecil dengan dua garis merah yang tadi pagi aku guyur di dalam toilet.

Aku menatap Gaara. Ia tersenyum, kemudian memasangkan cincin di jariku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu aku menjadi istri Gaara. Sudah dua minggu pula aku terbiasa menemukannya tidur di sampingku setiap pagi. Seperti biasa, aku terbangun jam lima pagi dan bersiap-siap menyiapkan sarapan. Pekerjaan Gaara sebagai dosen di sebuah universitas negeri menuntutnya harus selalu berangkat sebelum jam tujuh pagi.

Aku merapikan baju tidurku yang tadi malam sempat diacak-acak oleh Gaara. Baru saja aku bangkit, rasa mual hebat menyerangku tiba-tiba. Aku berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan terbungkuk-bungkuk di atas wastefel memuntahkan semua makan malamku. Gaara sepertinya mendengar keributan itu, ia terbangun dan menyusulku.

"Hinata!"

Gaara memijit tengkukku perlahan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu sakit?"

Aku hanya menggeleng cepat dan masih berusaha mengeluarkan semua isi perut yang membuatku mual hebat. Gaara tampak panik.

"Kita ke dokter, ya?" usul Gaara.

"Tidak usah…" Aku segera berkumur dan mengusap wajahku dengan air. Gaara memberikanku handuk.

"Aku tidak sakit, Gaara," ucapku, berusaha tersenyum. Aku menatap wajahnya yang polos. Kecemasan di mata hijau itu membuat rasa bersalah membersit di kedalaman hatiku.

"Kamu sakit, Hinata. Lihat, buktinya kamu munt—"

"Aku hamil," jawabku cepat. Aku membuat Gaara melongo untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil, Gaara," aku memaksakan senyuman lebar. Dan aku berhasil.

Mata Gaara yang sipit itu membulat. Ia mengamati sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa perutku sudah cukup besar untuk meyakinkannya tapi ia tak bertanya lagi. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata… Aku bahagia sekali…" Gaara menciumiku berulang-ulang. "Kita akan merawatnya bersama… Anak kita… Dia anakku…"

"Iya," aku mengangguk dan kembali memaksakan senyuman. Air mataku mulai membayang, aku tidak akan mencederai kebahagiaan Gaara. Karena itulah, aku hanya diam dan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata… Terima kasih untuk kabar baik ini, aku sangat bahagia."

Aku memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Gaara.

_Sasuke…_

**FIN**

A/N : Saya nggak tau kenapa saya jadi keranjingan nulis SasuHina. hahaha. Maaf lemon-nya kurang sip. Saya emang niat menekankan plot ke segi perselingkuhannya, bukan lemon-nya. Untuk yang haus lemon, maaf yaaa... sekali-sekali selingkuh boleh dong. #APA?

Buat yang suka selingkuh, hayo tak selamanya selingkuh itu indah!

RnR ! :D


End file.
